The Workout
by Air-and-water123
Summary: Modern AU One-Shot. Kataang smut in a gym. Not much else to say.


**Hey guys! Just wanted to apologize real quick, I suck at writing lemons, but I liked this idea so I made the story anyways. Thanks for reading this one-shot and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Katara was eager to start her workout. It had been a long week in which she had no time to get some exercise in, so she was going to make up for it today. She was a regular there, so no one bothered to ask her if she had a membership. Making sure she had her bottle of creatine mix and a water bottle, she made her way over to an open spot and decided to do some stretches to warm up. As she put one arm over her head and the other on her elbow, she noticed a guy benching from what she could see at least three hundred pounds. She moved a little closer to get a good look at him. Despite his body being lithe, he was built like a tank; not one inch of exposed flesh had any fat whatsoever. A little drool escaped her mouth. It had been so long since she had been on a date with a hot guy she had forgotten that men could be that ripped, but he was proof that they could. He finished his set with a grunt and put the bar back up despite not having anyone to spot him. As he sat up and took a deep breath, she felt her breath catch in her throat. _Hello, gorgeous_, she thought a little dreamily, but snapped out of it. _Bad Kat! You don't drool over guys, they drool over you!_ Still, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His chiseled features were complemented by his short jet black hair. But the best part: His stormy gray eyes. She had never seen gray eyes before, and she felt like she could just stare into his smoky depths forever. Unfortunately for her, he felt eyes on him and looked around until he noticed her staring at him. She flushed deep red, but he just smiled and waved at her, making her heart flutter a little. His eyes never left her, and she couldn't help but wonder if he found her attractive, too. She smiled as an idea popped into her mind. Quickly getting through the rest of her simple stretches, she turned around and bent down to touch her toes, giving him a good view of her plump butt. His eyes widened in surprise, and though he knew he should look away, he couldn't. Looking at him between her legs, she smirked as she saw him completely transfixed on her, happy to know that she could still do that to hot guys. She let him have another minute or so of the view, and straightened out, much to both his relief and displeasure. Shaking his head slightly, he laid back down on the bench and gripped the bar, ready to do another set. "How are you doing that without someone to spot you?" Katara suddenly appeared next to his side. He jumped in surprise as he was lifting the bar and barely managed to stop it from crushing his chest as it dropped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Katara apologized worriedly as he slowly lifted it back up to the holder and let out a sigh of relief.

He looked up at her with a weak smile. "It's alright, you just caught me by surprise there," he laughed breathlessly.

Katara smiled back. "So how come you bench without a spotter? Aren't you worried that you'll get hurt?" she asked curiously.

"No," he shook his head and rubbed his face a little, "If I don't have anyone to spot me, I don't do more than I can't handle, so I still at least keep the muscles I have instead of getting more. I used to have a buddy who we would both take turns spotting for a few days, but he moved away, so I'm stuck going light until I find another one."

She looked at his setup and her eyes widened. "You're benching four hundred pounds without a spotter? And you call that _light_?" she asked incredulously.

He just shrugged like it was nothing, "Yeah, but like I said, I don't want to hurt myself so I'm going light. Problem is, no one else seems to be able to go to the gym when I do, so I can't get a spotter to help me out."

"How come I've never seen you here before?" she questioned, "I'm here all of the time at this time, and I haven't seen you here once."

"Well, that's probably because I moved here about a week ago," he laughed, "I haven't seen you here at this time either, so what's your excuse?"

She shrugged and sat down next to him on the bench, making them both a little nervous at their proximity to each other. "I had to work so much that I was too tired to go, but now I've got a week off and am going to make up for lost time."

Aang grinned, "Yeah, work can do that to you. My job definitely takes a lot out of me, but it's been pretty easy lately."

"Oh? What do you do?" Katara asked as she moved imperceptibly closer to him.

"Uh... " he rubbed his neck, "I… work at a rental moving place, like as one of the guys who move all of the furniture for you." He didn't like lying, but no one could know that he was the Avatar, at least not yet.

"Oh, well that's cool," she smiled, but remembered that she hadn't even introduced herself. "I just remembered that I haven't told you my name. I'm Katara." She stuck out her hand.

Aang shook it firmly and smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you, Katara. I'm Aang." He paused. "Your name is really pretty by the way. I don't think I've ever heard of a name like that before."

She giggled a little as she blushed lightly, "Yeah, probably because I'm not from around here. I grew up in the South Pole as a kid."

"Oh," Aang said in understanding, "That makes sense. Well wherever you're from, it's a very beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you are," he thought aloud and flushed deep red.

Katara blush went deeper as well and laughed a little, "Well, thanks. You're not too bad looking yourself." They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Aang sighed, "Well, it was nice meeting you Katara, but I suppose I should get back to my set. One more and I can go get some cardio done."

"Well if you need to do another set, I can spot you if you want," she offered hopefully, wanting badly to get to know him more.

"Sure, if you don't mind," he accepted with a smile, "Thank you, now I can actually get a workout." She smiled back and got behind him as he got himself ready. "Would you mind putting on two more twenty fives please?"

"Of course," she told him. She quickly put them on and got back behind him and put her hands underneath the bar as he lifted it up. He noticeably had more trouble with it, but quickly powered through the set anyways and put it back up on the bar holder. As he took a deep breath, she couldn't help but stare at his well-defined muscles that were glistening in his sweat. There were so many, and she wanted badly to feel all of them, but held herself back.

"Wow, I forgot how good it feels when your muscles actually rip," he laughed as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Katara chuckled and sat next to him again, "Yeah, it definitely is an… _interesting_ experience." She looked at him dead in the eyes, feeling pulled to him. "You know, if you need a workout partner, I would love to throw my hat in the ring," she put out there.

"Are you sure?" he asked in surprise, "I don't want to hold you back from doing your own workout because you feel bad that I don't have a spotter."

"Of course I am," Katara replied, "You won't be getting in my way at all. I even bench myself sometimes, so it would be nice to have someone to spot me, too."

He looked at her gratefully, "Well thanks, it'll be nice having someone to help me out so that I can actually get stronger."

"No problem," she smiled. They just stared into each others eyes, finding that they couldn't look away for anything. Neither one knew who leaned in first, but before they knew it, their lips connected and a spark shot through them. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. After a couple minutes they slowly pulled apart and looked at each other again.

"Um, I-" Aang tried to apologize but was cut off as Katara kissed him again. He didn't resist and kissed her back passionately, loving the taste of her lips. She sighed contentedly into his mouth as he stroked her hair, making her shiver as he ran his hand down from there until he reached the small of her back. It wasn't enough for her and she took his hands and placed them on her butt and made him squeeze it. She moaned and felt her body temperature increase dramatically, and she knew exactly what she wanted. Finally pulling away reluctantly, she looked around the room and saw a corner where no one would be able to see them and smiled. Turning back to him, she noticed his eyes had darkened and grabbed his hand, dragging him along as he asked, "Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing Katara?"

They finally reached the corner and she pushed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely and running her hands all over his body. He moaned into her lips as she started rubbing him through his workout pants and he knew exactly what the plan was. "I want you, Aang," she breathed as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Here?" he asked in shock, "I'm not against this happening, but there are people right over there." He pointed to some people on treadmills not twenty feet away from them. "What if they see us? What if they hear us? What if-"

"Well, we'll just have to be quick and quiet then," she cut him off with another kiss. She looked around and noticed a chair to her left. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him into the chair and sat down on him, grinding her hips against his as he kissed her neck.

"This is a crazy idea," he started as he trailed kisses down to her collar bone, "but I like you a lot, so I'm willing to get kicked out of here and find a new gym for you."

She smiled widely and gasped as he sucked on her neck, leaving a large sized bump as he moved back to her lips. She raised her arms to allow him to take off her shirt and ripped his off in return, loving the sight of his muscles. He resumed kissing her neck as he reached around to unhook her bra, getting it off faster than she could. "Wow, I guess you have some experience with this, huh?" she laughed.

"A little," he admitted quietly, "but not too much. I only get involved with girls that I really like or love." She laughed a little before he grabbed her breasts and gave them a little squeeze, making her moan loudly before he put a hand over her mouth. "Shh. We're just getting started, so if you're going to moan I would suggest keeping a hand over your mouth." She shuddered in anticipation and got up to take off the rest of her clothes while he did the same. He turned around from changing and looked at her naked form, gasping a little. "You're beautiful," he breathed, making her smile again.

"Thanks. You're pretty sexy yourself," she winked and moved up to him. He pulled her into a kiss as she stroked his member softly, making him groan. One hand cupped her breast while the other moved to rub her folds softly, feeling how wet she was. "You're really excited, aren't you?" he teased.

She shrugged and jerked him faster, "What can I say? You're really turning me on right now." He chuckled and kissed her again. Wanting badly to get started, she pushed him back onto the chair again and mounted him, her entrance hovering above his length by inches. "Are you ready for this?" He nodded eagerly. She grabbed him and slowly eased her way down onto him, panting heavily as he slowly entered her. His length wasn't even halfway in her when she felt him deep within her. "Spirits, how big are you?" she gasped as she continued to slide down.

He breathed heavily as she continued to go down him, "Ten inches, if I remember correctly."

"Well no wonder you're so deep inside me already," she whimpered as he was fully sheathed in her, "It feels like you're in my stomach." He laughed a little and pulled her into a kiss as she started moving up and down him, slowly getting used to his size. He was the biggest she ever had, not that she had been with a lot of guys. He moved from her lips and kissed his way down to her chest, taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth, making her moan loudly into his chest. After a few minutes, they worked out a rhythm together and were both thoroughly enjoying the waves of ecstasy they shared. She dug her head into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his rock hard pecs on her face. He reached around her and dug his fingers into her cheeks, making her dig deeper on his shaft. Katara could feel her climax approaching rapidly. "Don't stop, don't stop," she moaned loudly into his chest as she finally felt her release. Aang slowed down and stopped to let her catch her breath. "Wow, that was quick," he laughed, "How long has it been?"

"Two years," she breathed.

He raised an eyebrow "What, you didn't date anyone else in all that time?" he questioned.

"Nope. No one really caught my eye until today," she smiled.

He smiled back, "Well, I'm glad that you're as interested in me as I am in you." Aang got up from the seat and pulled out of her, turning her around and putting her up against the wall. "I know we just met and everything and I don't know you super well, but you're kind of my dream girl," he admitted huskily into her ear as he slowly re-entered her. She shivered and moaned as he filled her up once again. She groaned and bucked against him as he started thrusting again, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. She had never felt like this about any of the guys she had dated before. There was something about him, something that caused her to have sex with him without even knowing his last name. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to find out. His thrusts picked up in speed as she clung onto the wall, trying her best not to scream out as he pounded into her. He turned her face around and kissed her passionately which she returned with just as much vigor. She looked back to the wall and let the pleasure take over her. "Aang," she panted, "I'm going to cum soon."

"Me too," he groaned. He used all he had in him as he thrusted into her, wanting his end badly. Katara reached around and rubbed herself furiously until it became too much for her. "Aang!" she whispered loudly as she felt her final release, causing him to go over the edge. "Oh Katara!" he grunted as he finished inside of her. They both took a minute to catch their breaths before Aang slowly slid out of her, their mixed fluids slowly spilling out of her.

She bent his semen out of her and put it into a nearby plant, making Aang laugh. "What?" she questioned with a frown.

"Well I don't think that's what that plant wanted to be fertilized with, but oh well," he chuckled, making her laugh as well. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. "Thank you for that," he muttered into her mouth, "I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, that was great," she agreed with a smile. "So," she started, "I know we're kind of way past a first date, but would you be interested in one at all?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, causing her to worry that this was less than she thought it was, but grinned widely, "Of course I would, I don't just hook up with strangers for fun. I wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't interested."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Good. You had me worried there for a second." They quickly got dressed and looked at each other as they took out their phones. "Let's trade numbers and we'll figure something out." He nodded and they put in their numbers. "I work monday through friday nine to five, so anytime after or on a weekend will work," she told him.

"How about I pick you up and we do dinner and a movie next Friday?" Aang offered.

"Okay, sounds good to me," she kissed him again, "We should probably get out of here in case someone heard us." He nodded in agreement and they both walked out together. He walked her to her car and gave her one last kiss.

"So I'll see you next Friday?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she laughed and pulled him in for one more kiss, not wanting to let him go just yet. The need for air eventually became too great and they slowly pulled apart.

"See you then," he kissed her on the cheek one last time, leaving her wanting more, but she knew she would have to wait. She got into her car and drove home with a smile on her face, for once being excited about something other than not having to work.


End file.
